1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a method for swapping display contents between multiple screens.
2. Description of the Related Art
Windows operating system can support multiple screens under “extension mode”, in which only one screen is set by the operating system as a primary screen identified as no. 1, and the other screens are set as secondary screens identified as no. 2 and so on.
The user can set either of the two screens as the primary screen. The setting of primary screen mainly affects the position of task bar and the definition of coordinate system. In the Windows operating system, the task bar is always fixed on primary screen. As to the coordinate system, the top left corner of the primary screen is defined as origin (0, 0), and the coordinate system of other screen (i.e., secondary screen) is defined with reference to the relative position between the primary screen and the secondary screen and the resolution of the secondary screen. It has to be noted that there is only one coordinate system for accommodating the two screens, but the origin of the coordinate system would be shifted to the top left corner of new primary screen.
FIG. 1A and FIG. 1B show “swapping primary screen” according to prior art. As indicated in FIG. 1A, two windows P1 and P2 are on the screen M1, and a window P3 is on the screen M2. Since the screen M1 is the primary screen, the task bar 110 is displayed on the screen M1 (the primary screen). Supposing that the user performs “swapping primary screen”, i.e. set the screen M2 as the primary screen, the task bar 110 will be displayed on the screen M2 (the primary screen, at present) as indicated in FIG. 1B. However, after swapping, the windows P1, P2 are still displayed on the screen M1, and the window P3 is still displayed on the screen M2. In other words, the windows P1, P2, P3 do not change their position after swapping, so the user has to manually drag the windows P1 and P2 to the new primary screen (the screen M2). Thus, there is a lot of improvement.